


Handcuffs

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Minor plot, Oral Sex, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober Day 6 - BondageFollow-up to yesterday's Body Swap!





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: so, i found out that somehow only half of this got posted! oops. i fixed it now. in case you were wondering: don't put emojis into ao3, it breaks everything

    “A rock?” Chris says flatly. His Chief Engineer squirms a little under his unrelenting gaze.

    “Yes, sir.”  
    “You’re telling me that the _Yorktown_ ’s transporter, a state of the art piece of equipment that cost roughly 800,000 credits, that’s being regularly checked by a _ton_ of highly qualified personnel, including yourself, that very recently got upgraded to having tritanium circuits, this same equipment got outsmarted by a rock. Did I understand that correctly?”

    “Not exactly,” Torrensen, the geologist who realized that the pretty rocks on the planet below were somehow causing massive transporter malfunctions, interrupts. She’s currently wearing the body of a two hundred-fifty pound security guard, and Chris has a hard time seeing past that and knowing it’s five foot three Torrensen. “It’s not a rock per se, it’s a half stable Meripetan fusion isotope with a delta wave radiation emitting particle. They do look very pretty, so to speak, but their geophysical makeup is nothing short of groundbreaking.”

    “It body-switched us,” Chris says, voice still flat.

    “Yeah, that teaches you not to pick up anything that’s lying around.” Phil sounds almost bored.

    “Et tu, Boyce? Anyways - whatever that stuff actually is, we just transport down again with it, transport up without it, and later an unmanned transport is going to get a crate of that stuff for it to be examined, right?”

    “It’s not quite that easy,” Zito, the Chief Engineer, says, clicking his secondary talons nervously. “We aren’t sure whether the original … accident was due to the rock you picked up, because while you with that rock and CMO Boyce were the first ones to beam aboard and it’s possible that that interfered with all subsequent beamings, it could also be due to the ambient radiation of the asteroid.”

    “But beaming down should switch us back?”

    “Likely, yes.”

    “Zito, I’ll need a yes or no.”

    “Yes. 85% chance.”

    “Can you do better?”

    “Well … maybe. Give me … a day, I’ll have better odds in a day.”

    “Right. Do what you can. Dismissed, everyone.”

Phil stays without needing to be asked.

    “Another day, baby, and then we should be in our bodies again.”

    “I hope so. I’d like to have sex again sometime this century.”

Chris laughs. “Priorities, huh?”

    “Well, yeah. Also, I think you need to be punished for taking that rock with you.”

Chris swallows and turns to face him even more. “I do?”

    “Oh yes you do. I’m thinking of tying you to the bed spread-eagle, blindfold you and ride you until you cry.” He pats Chris on the shoulder and gets up. “I’m going to be in my office. See you for dinner.”

 

Chris ends up in another meeting, and Phil ends up assisting Lieutenant Kare in labor (or whatever it is you do when you’re a doctor and you’re present when someone gives birth, Chris has no idea). He’s not feeling too sociable, so he opts for replicating something to eat in his and Phil’s quarters instead of going to the mess.

Phil isn’t back by eight, and he’s not back by nine either, and also not by ten, so Chris goes to shower and heads to bed, only to stop dead in his tracks. Their chest with the toys is open, with the leather cuffs that are so soft and supple and strong around Chris’ wrists and ankles, his absolute favorite cock ring (don’t judge him. It _vibrates_ .) and the cute little bullet vibe he absolutely loves in his ass when Phil rides him on top. There’s a note attached that simply reads  <3.

Well fuck. Phil is optimistic.

And so is Chris’ (Phil’s?) dick. Chris is technically allowed to jack of in this body - they had a really, really weird conversation about that. Not weird because it was awkward, more like weird because you didn’t often give your lover permission to pleasure himself while wearing your body. 

But when (if) they get their bodies back tomorrow, Chris will have almost an entire week without an orgasm, and that’s going to make what Phil planned so much more awesome. 

 

    “It’s like wearing your favorite shoes that fit perfectly,” he describes it and Phil laughs.

    “You’re not wrong, but it sounds weird.” He stretches, shirt revealing his stomach a little, and Chris can’t help but peek. 

The second duo of unfortunately switched people materialize next to them, immediately proclaiming their joy over having their own body again. In total, fifty people had been switched and things had been pretty awkward for a while, especially for those who suddenly had a different gender. One rather hilarious fight had broken out between Ensigns Ige and Mirimi over how to properly take care of Mirimi’s incredibly long and beautiful auburn hair; there had been underwear related incidents, Phil had probably treated ten twisted, sprained or broken ankles from the wearer being unused to wearing higher heels, and especially Engineering, with all its catwalks and ladders, had paid a rather high toll of minor injuries from people who’d changed height, weight or gender (or, in two cases, amount of legs). And while it had been almost funny at first, it got tedious pretty quickly.

Chris glances down at his own hands again, quite liking to look down and see gold sleeves that fit properly again. Phil pillows his head on his shoulder. They’re standing far enough apart that they won’t be overheard.

    “I’m going to cuff you to the bed tonight, baby. And then I’ll ride you for hours, make you cry with it.” His tongue ghosts out to trace over the shell of Chris’ ear, and then he stands at an appropriate distance again as though nothing happened. Chris shivers. God, he can’t fucking wait.

 

There are debriefs, there are reports to be written, an admiral to be talked to, there’s dinner to be eaten, and the closer eight pm ticks, the drier Chris’ throat gets and the harder it is to pretend not to be aroused beyond compare. He  _ loves  _ it when Phil tells him exactly what he’s going to do in advance.

 

So by quarter to eight, Chris is sitting showered and completely naked on their bed, legs crossed and hands on his knees, behaving himself perfectly. He should not be so aroused already.

 

Phil laughs as he comes in and sees Chris like that.

    “Well, somebody is eager.”

    “Fuck, Phil, come on, don’t tease me.”

    “Baby,” he murmurs, hugging Chris’ head to his torso. “You know how much I love to tease you.”

    “Less teasing and more tying up?”

Phil laughs again. “I think I’ll go shower, and if you’re still sitting as nicely as you do now, I think I will.”

 

Chris is a lot of things, but patient isn’t one of them. Unless he really, really wants something. And fuck, he does want.

The gear chest is still open, still with the cuffs and the cockring and the bullet vibe on top, still with Phil’s note attached to it. A black heart means blindfolds, and blindfolds are guaranteed to get … a reaction. Chris hopes for the scarf.

Maybe he should get the duvet out of the way? Just so they won’t waste any time when Phil is back from the shower. Yeah, that makes sense. 

Phil’s shower is taking pretty long. Maybe Chris should get everything ready and laid out on the bedside table. That makes perfect sense too. Being prepared is good. Also just holding the handcuffs feels great. They’re real leather, padded with velvet and reinforced with broad wires inside, and they can be adjusted from “easy to slip out of” to “who needs circulation in their  hands anyways?”. They come with very short detachable chains, but luckily Phil and Chris strapped pretty unforgiving rope around their bed, and Chris has spent many a happy hour bound to the bed.

The bathroom door hisses and Chris only barely manages to assume the same cross-legged position again before Phil is standing inside their bedroom, eyeing the little changes with definite amusement. He’s naked, still slightly wet from the shower, and he’s beautifully hard.

Chris slides off the bed and onto his knees in front of Phil, just about managing to not open his mouth expectantly. 

Phil is baffled for a moment. Then, “Geez, Christopher, it’s like you don’t get enough dick in your life.”

    “Is that a way to treat a man offering you a blowjob?”

    “That’s a way to treat a toy disobeying an order.”

_ Toy _ . Oh, that does things to Chris’ insides. Good things. Happy things. He loves it when Phil insinuates that he’s only there for Phil’s pleasure. 

    “Or did the duvet fold itself?”

    “I’m sorry?” Chris tries.

    “Didn’t your mother teach you not to lie?” Phil reaches down to caress Chris’ cheek, stepping a little closer. His dick is almost in licking range, and Chris is salivating a little.

    “I am sorry to disobey your orders though, but I felt it was necessary.”

    “Oh yes? Explain your reasoning.”

    “I thought - if the duvet was out of the way -”

    “- and our toys on the bedside table -”

    “- and our toys on the bedside table, we could get started more quickly.”

Phil runs his thumb over Chris’ lower lip, pulling on it a little. “If I weren’t so eager myself, I’d make you wait now. But … well. Open your mouth.”

Chris complies and moans a little around Phil’s dick.

    “Fuck, yeah, I missed your mouth on me. Ah-a-a, not so much. We’ve got time, Christopher.”

Chris folds his arms behind his back and gives himself over to sucking Phil. Part of why he loves it so much is the simplicity in the action. He doesn’t need to think, just move his lips and tongue and head, suck a little, hum a little, and Phil will make all those beautiful sounds for him, card a hand into his hair and tug a little, exactly how Chris likes it.

    “That’s enough baby. Get on the bed.”

Chris pulls off with a slick sound, tongueing Phil’s slit once more for good measure before he hops onto the bed, grinning wildly.

    “There you go.” Phil moves to straddle him, staying up on his knees. The handcuffs jingle softly in his hands, and there’s that tugging in the bottom of Chris’ stomach again that’s part fear but mostly arousal.

Phil cuffs his right wrist and his left wrist, attaches them to the straps that hold his arms just far enough apart to still be comfortable. It tugs on his shoulders a little, and there is absolutely no room for Chris to pull back. His left ankle is fastened, and then his right, and then he’s completely immobilized.

    “Look at you. So pretty, all spread out for me.”

Chris grins and wiggles against the mattress. “Feels good.”

    “Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Phil runs a hand over Chris’ leg, gently squeezing the muscle. He moves in to kiss Chris then, slow and thorough, playing with his hair. Chris sighs softly when Phil draws away.

    “I’m going to blindfold you now, Chris. You remember your safeword?”

    “Mhm. Lychee.”

    “Very good.” Phil gets off the bed to get - yes, the scarf. Chris  _ loves  _ the scarf. It’s got little tassels at the end, and while it’s not quite as comfortable as their nice velvet blindfold, the tassels gently brush over his skin when he moves.

Phil is very careful with tying it, tugging the corners out so there are no creases against Chris’ skin. He presses a kiss against the corner of Chris’ mouth when he’s finished.

    “Comfy?”

    “Oh, fuck yeah.”

    “Good.” Phil sits back on his heels and observes his lover. Chris looks almost relaxed like this. He’s nowhere near to subspace yet, and Phil doubts a lot that they’ll get there tonight - he’s far too focused on getting them both off, and Chris is nowhere near submissive enough - but Chris is happy anyways. Phil strokes over his flank, carefully reacquainting himself with his lover’s skin, the muscles bunched under it, the way it makes goosebumps prickle up. Chris chuckles a little as Phil hits a sensitive spot.

    “So I’m thinking … do you want your vibe now? You’ll only get the ring when I start riding you, but you could have the vibe now.”

    “Oh, fuck, yes please!” Chris wiggles empathically as much as he can (which isn’t a whole lot).

Phil laughs and kisses him. “Alright. Impatient.” He reaches over to get the lube that Chris so thoughtfully put with the toys. Chris sighs happily at the first finger.

    “You’re not going to get much more than that,” Phil warns.

    “Doesn’t matter. This is already really fucking nice.”

    “Slut,” Phil chastises warmly, kissing along Chris’ hip.

    “Only for you.”

    “Damn right only for me.” Phil crooks his finger just right and whatever Chris was going to explain gets choked up in the moan as he rubs against Chris’ prostate.

    “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Phil!”

The lovely thing is that Chris can’t get away. His muscles bunch and twitch and he pulls and squirms, head bashing from side to side, all to no effect.

Phil eases off and watches Chris settle down, panting heavily.

    “Fuck,” he swears again, clenching around Phil’s finger some more. Phil chuckles and mouths at his balls, feeling pretty damn comfortable in the V of Chris’ outstretched legs.

    “Phil. Please.”

    “What do you need, Chrissy, huh?”

    “Philip Boyce. I’m  _ ordering  _ you to put the  _ fucking  _ vibe in right the fuck now,” he growls. Normally that’s a voice that makes people do what Chris wants immediately. Normally Phil wouldn’t argue with that voice ever. Normally Chris uses that voice when he’s wearing stripes. Normally he isn’t handcuffed to a bed with a finger inside his ass. (And hey, that’s a nice thought. Chris wearing his uniform top, bound, maybe nice and proper with their leather straps, and Phil four fingers deep in his ass.)

Phil licks a stripe over Chris’ cock instead, sucking at the head a little. He keeps his finger inside of Chris still, which Chris should be really thankful for, and then he moves on, trailing kisses over his stomach and pecs. He has to pull the finger out when he’s at Chris’ clavicle, but he manages to slip the little vibe in almost instantly. It flicks on and Chris sighs happily.

    “You know,” Phil says into the side of Chris’ neck. “I wonder whether you could come if I’d situate that thing against your prostate and just let it thrum away. You are awfully good at coming untouched, after all.”

    “Mmm … sometime on shore leave maybe?”

    “Is that a yes?”

    “Fuck, Phil, come on, you know how much I like some nice edging and drawing it out. It’ll be amazing.”

    “For a guy currently bound by all fours and blindfolded, you sure are very cheeky.”

Chris wriggles and turns his head towards Phil, puckering his lips for a kiss. Phil gives him a quick peck, smiling at the pout when he pulls away too soon for Chris’ liking.

    “I wonder how you’d like a Sybian.”

    “Hmm?”

    “Is that what they’re called? The fucking machines?”

    “Oooh… yeah, that does sound amazing.” Chris is already trying to thrust down onto the bullet vibe. To no avail of course, but it makes his dick bob a little with each aborted move.

    “Stop moving,” Phil orders, kissing the protesting whine away. He curls a hand around Chris’ cock, simply enjoying the feel of it in his hand for a moment.

    “This isn’t -” Chris begins. Phil interrupts him by putting two fingers in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He manages to open the lube with his other hand and slick Chris up. He moans around Phil’s fingers.

    “Guess you got your way, Chrissy. How do you want it?”

Chris moans again, tongue slipping between Phil’s fingers and he removes them. They wander between his legs immediately, stretching himself open again. He doesn’t bottom that much, especially not with how absolutely lovely Chris is with a cock up his ass, but he spent some quality time in the shower opening himself up.

    “Fast. Phil, please.”

Phil moves to straddle him, dragging his fingers out of himself again. He nudges Chris’ cock between his cheeks, grinding back a little. The head catches on his rim on every upgrind.

    “Fuck’s sake, Phil, just put it in.”

Phil smirks and grabs Chris’ dick again, setting the head against his hole. Chris tries to buck his hips and Phil sinks down in one smooth glide, mouth falling open.

    “ _ Fuck _ , it’s been a while.”

Chris feels perfect inside, thick and hot, and Phil knows he promised Chris he’d make him cry with how long he’d draw it out, but this is definitely going to be hard and fast. He forgot the cockring anyways.

    “Hard ‘n’ fast then, Phil?”

It’s like Chris read his mind.

    “Yeah. Oh  _ fuck  _ yeah, Chris, you feel so good.” Phil draws up and rolls his hips back down before he properly starts grinding. It puts pressure in all the right places and from the way Chris is moaning underneath him, he’s enjoying himself too.

And true to his word, he starts a hard and fast rhythm, his body desperately trying to clench around Chris’ dick, making the drag-out so much more satisfying. Chris is tearing at his bonds, gasping with every thrust Phil makes. Phil is running his hands all over his own body, chasing his release. He manages to grab behind him eventually, keying the vibrator up to the highest level, his other hand tugging at his dick.

Chris’ body bows upwards as much as it can, but he’s completely silent as he comes, coating the inside of Phil’s ass.

    “Fuck, that’s hot, baby,” Phil gasps out. He’s so close he can almost taste it, curling in his toes.

Chris whimpers softly as he’s coming back down from it, and then it hits Phil.

    “Fuck, Chris, I’m gonna -  _ ah! _ ”

 

    “I like cuddling better when you’re all muscular and soft,” Phil says, playing with the hair on Chris’ chest. Chris hums in response, already half asleep.

    “Love you,” he manages. “And now shut up, I’m dead tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, you made it until here! so it probably wasn't that bad? tbh it was fighting me all the way, so i hope it at least turned out decent...  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
